Five Nights At Crack
by PaperPaws
Summary: Toy Chica needs help. (Rated T for some minor use of language.)


Toy Chica ran wildly around the restaurant, her arms up in the air in a twitchy-like movement. "GUYS GUYS!" She called to her fellow toy animatronics. "WHE RE ARE YOUUU?" She said, pouting as she nearly ran straight into a wall. Toy Bonnie, who was strumming his guitar and humming a tune, looked up and face-palmed as the toy chicken ran to him and grinned. "BONNIEEEEE! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?" Toy Chica excitedly said, her beak falling off in the middle of her sentence. Toy Bonnie gave merely a shrug to the crazed chicken and responded with a, "Where they all should usually be." Toy Chica hugged the blue rabbit bot quickly as her grin grew. "THANK YOU! THANK YOUUU!" She shouted at the top of her mechanical lungs, running towards the game area. Toy Bonnie watched her and rolled his eyes, not very impressed with Toy Chica's hyper behavior. "She needs to chill." He muttered quietly to himself, beginning to resume his musical work on his guitar.

Meanwhile back with the hyper-as-fuck chicken, who entered the Game Area and tackled Balloon Boy.

She looked down at the boy who she tackled and gave another one of her crazy wide grins. "BILLY! BILLY!" She said, poking him playfully. The humanoid stared blankly at Toy Chica, though a permanent grin stood on his plastic face. "What?" Balloon Boy curiously asked. Toy Chica eagerly picked up the boy-and just threw him,, not in a rough way fortunately(or unfortunately, if you hate that giggly humanoid.) She, afterwards, began to laugh as she somehow magically flew away while pooping rainbows out of her ass.

Now, let's move on, because nobody gives a shit about Billy's reaction to that.

Toy Freddy, being his regular strict self, checked up on the others every few minutes to see what they were doing. After about the 5th check on Toy Bonnie, that's when the blue rabbit bot snapped. He accidentally broke his guitar and slammed it on the ground, harshly glaring at his leader. "Dude! Stop coming here every few minutes! It's annoying!" He yelled, just about to stomp out to go somewhere else until he realized what he's done to his beloved guitar. "-And see what you made me do!? Because of you, my guitar's broken now!" He added as he slapped Toy Freddy's face and grabbed his broken guitar, hitting his leader with it. Several hits later, Toy Bonnie stopped and threw his guitar to the side, saying, "I better get a new guitar!" as he went off into another area to forget that this ever happened. Toy Freddy only stood quiet and sat down, hugging his knees and wondering, _What the fuck just happened_. But, he immediately shrugged it off and got up, wiping the oil from his head. He'll give that guitarist a new guitar all right...Oh yes, he will...

Oh, look up at the ceiling! It's a bird, it's a plane! No, it's Mangle hanging on the ceiling of the Prize Corner, duh! It made it's usual beeping and static-noises, waking up a certain sleeping puppet in the process. "Shhhh! Keep it down!" The Marionette said, peeking only slightly out of it's box to scowl at the girly fox animatronic. But, it kept on making it's noises, having a worried looking expression on it's face, which seemed to surprise the Marionette a bit. "Hey, hey. Slow down there. Now, take a deep breath and tell me if something's wrong." It said. Mangle did take a deep breath, as the Marionette told it to, then slowly attempted to speak. It sounded like a mix of garbled words, but the Marionette understood what it said. "What? Toy Chica's been acting strange?" The Marionette asked, sticking it's head fully out of the box as it rolled its eyes. "If that's the case, go ask Toy Freddy. I'm not concerned of that chicken's actions whatsoever." Mangle did a glitchy sigh and nodded as it went to search for Toy Freddy.

Mangle searched and searched until it found the bear animatronic. He had a firey kind of look in his eyes and a creepy expression on his face. "Why hello there, Mangle! What'cha doing here? Need something?" Toy Freddy said almost impatiently. Mangle attempted to speak once more and Toy Freddy listened to what it had to say. After it was done explaining, Toy Freddy's expression changed to something more blank and he rubbed his chin, thinking for a brief moment. "Hmm...Oh!" He said, obviously done thinking. "Oh...Oh no! There was this one thing that I've kept hidden and used rarely when I was reallyyyy bored! I think she may have-" Before he could finish, Toy Chica came through the wall and eyed the two with her crazy look. "OH YEAH!"

"Oh, geez." Toy Freddy murmured, slapping his forehead a little too hard. "Ow!"

* * *

"Yo, humans." Springtrap waved at the people who were viewing this. "Thanks for reading!...You liked this, right?"

"Well anyway, I can assure you, no animatronic was hurt in the making of this randomly shitty fanfiction..." He explained, coughing as he whispered to himself, "Though, it would've been more fun if they actually were hurt.."

Putting his attention back to the viewers, he said, "Welp, that's that. Follow and fav this if you want."

"Also, remember weeds, never smoke kids!"

He chuckled at his statement and shook his head.

"Just kidding."


End file.
